Memories Not Quite Remembered
by Settiai
Summary: The days and nights pass as they always have, ever since the curse began. :: Archie/Marco


Archie smiled at the sound of a knock on his door, looking up as it opened just enough for Marco to poke his head in. The other man didn't say anything; he simply raised an eyebrow, a pointed look on his face.

"Lunchtime already?" Archie asked, feigning surprise even though his stomach had let him know the time a good twenty minutes earlier.

Marco rolled his eyes, though the smile on his own face didn't fade. "Do you have time?" he asked hopefully.

Archie glanced down at the stack of papers resting on his desk, at least two hours of work left to do before the end of the day. He had appointments all afternoon, and if he took an actual lunch break it would mean staying late yet again.

Then he glanced back at the door. Marco was waiting patiently, but the twinkle in his eyes had started to fade.

"Of course," Archie said, pushing his chair away so he could stand up. "Let's get lunch."

* * *

Archie yawned, stretching as he locked the door behind him. He glanced at the town clock, frowning in irritation when he remembered that it had stopped. He kept mentioning to say something about it to the major, but for some reason he never thought about it when he was actually speaking to her.

"If you are looking for the time, the answer is 'late'," Marco's familiar voice said from nearby. He sounded amused.

Only years of practice kept Archie from jumping in surprise. Instead he merely smiled sheepishly and glanced toward the street, where Marco was patiently waiting for him. "I had paperwork to finish."

"You always do," Marco said, still sounding as if he was trying not to laugh at him. "Would you like some company walking home?"

Archie chuckled. "Of course," he agreed without hesitating. "Don't I always?"

* * *

_Warm kisses against his chest, making a trail downward. Hands exploring his body, touching every inch of his skin, an ache deeper than anything he had ever felt before. A smile, a laugh, a familiar face that he had watched grow from boy to man. Except no, that couldn't be, he was years younger, had never known Marco as a boy..._

_Remember._

_Except there was a boy in his memories, growing from a small child to an awkward teenager to a handsome, stubborn man..._

_Remember._

_Nothing would ever come of his dreams. His human body was long gone, lost to time and magic, but his imagination still tortured him with thoughts of what might have been. Still, he had made his decision and he would do it again without a thought. Friendship was enough. Being near Geppetto, protecting him the best he could, that was enough. Remember that, Jiminy, it has to be enough._

Archie's eyes shot open, and he was sitting straight up before he even realized what he was doing. For just a moment, he felt completely disoriented as if his skin didn't quite fit right and the world itself had been turned upside down.

"Something the matter?" Marco asked sleepily from the other side of the bed, propping himself up with one arm.

Embarrassment flooded through Archie as reality sank back in, his memories righting themselves instantly. "No, I'm fine," Archie said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Bad dream?" he asked curiously, reaching over with his free arm to rest a hand reassuringly on Archie's arm.

Archie gave him a wry grin. "Too much time spent listening to Henry Mills's stories, I think."

Marco chuckled, but the worry didn't leave his eyes. "That is not an answer," he pointed out gently.

Archie laughed despite himself, the last remnants of his dream fading away. "Not a bad dream," he said, shaking his head. "Just... an odd one."

There was still a bit of worry in Marco's eyes, as if he didn't quite believe him. Archie gave him a fond look. "It was just a dream," he said, leaning forward to press a quick kiss on Marco's forehead. "Everything's fine."

"If you are certain," Marco said slowly.

"I am," Archie said, resting the back of his hand on Marco's cheek for a second. "Go back to sleep."


End file.
